A Lost Love
by SketchyNotes
Summary: Lucy got a call from Benny and what he tells her is shocking. (Emmetstyle fanfic) And yes the summary is short but the story isn't. Human AU.
1. The call

Bzzz bzzz. Lucys phone rang. She picked up.

-Hello this is Lucy, she answered.

-Hey Lucy it's Benny.

-Oh hi Benny what's up?

-Uhm, Lucy I have something to tell you….

He became quiet.

-What is it? Lucy asked.

Benny took a deep breath.

-You know that Emmet and I was on a space ride in my spaceship today…

-Yes… Lucy said. She was very confused.

-Well the thing is that… We were talking to each other and then suddenly we crashed right into an asteroid and….

Lucy became very worried.

-What happened?! She screamed at him.

-Well both of us got hurt in the crash but… Benny said with a sad tone in his voice.

-What?! Lucy asked.

-Emmet is in the emergency room at the hospital right now, Benny said.

* * *

Authors note.

Yes a new story and don't worry I am going to continue with A Road to another universe. But I had this idea on my mind and why not. And again not English speaking so don't judge my grammar.


	2. The hospital

When she heard that her heart stopped beating. She ended the call and ran to the hospital. She had never run this fast in her entire life, but she knew that it would probably be worth it. After a few minutes she was at the hospital.

-Hello miss what can I help you with? Said a man that was behind the desk in the entrance.

-In which room is Emmet Brickowski?!

-He is in the emergency room at the second floor. The man answered.

-Thanks! She shouted while she was running down the hall to the stairs.

She knew that she couldn't take the elevator. It would take too much time. He needed her now.

* * *

Then after a few minutes running, she finally came to the emergency room. Unikitty and Benny sat outside the room. Lucy noticed that Benny's arm was broken and that he had a bandage around this head.

-Oh hi Lucy! Unikitty said.

-Hi guys, she answered. Is Emmet in there? She pointed at the room.

-Yes he is in there, Benny answered. He has been waiting for you.

* * *

Authors note

Hello again! A new chapter yay! And again not English speaking so don't judge my grammar.


	3. Not healing

She walked into the room. Emmet was lying on a bed with a bunch of machines hooked up to him. She sat down on a chair next to him. He was asleep at the moment. She took his hand.

-Don't worry, I'm here now, she whispered to him.

Then after she said, Emmet started to wake up.

-L..Lucy? Emmet asked.

-Emmet! She looked happy and sad. How are you?

-I don't really know… it hurts so much, he answered.

Then a doctor came into the room.

-Oh I see that you are awake, said the doctor. My name is Conny Millander.

-Is he okay Doctor? Lucy asked.

-According to the x ray, he has a broken leg, a broken arm and he has a brainwash.

-Please do what you can to help him, Lucy said.

-Well we will do what we can, Conny said. But it will take some time to properly heal him.

-How long? She asked.

-Well the leg and the arm must be bandaged for 5 weeks. But we will need to have him here so that we can keep an eye on him if it gets worse.

-Can I stay with him? Lucy asked.

-Yes you can if Emmet allow it.

-Yes she can stay here, Emmet answered.

-then I guess that it's okay, Conny said.

* * *

A few days passed and Lucy was with Emmet all the time. But he didn't feel better. He described it like: It's like my body doesn't want me to get better. And Lucy was worried all the time. But day after day was the same, and he became paler and paler every day. He slept a lot more. He felt tired all the time. He just wanted to sleep. But he also wanted to see Lucy every day. It made him happy that she was beside him. A week had passed now and he didn't feel better at all. The doctors couldn't understand, why couldn't he heal? But they did everything they could to make him well again.

But then the day came.

-Emmet wake up, Lucy whispered to him.

He didn't respond. She became worried, she didn't want it to end now. She looked over to one of the machines that showed his pulse. It was very low.

-Wake up, Wake up! She screamed to him.

Conny came into the room.

-Mrs Lucy can I speak to you in private?

-Sure doc, she answered.

They walked out of the room.

-Why do you want to speak to me in private? Lucy asked.

-Well the thing is that we have some very bad news, Conny said.

-What is it? She asked.

-Well it doesn't seem like he is going to heal, and….

-What?!

-We don't know how much longer he has.

* * *

Autors note

A longer chapter... yay! And again not English speaking so don't judge my grammar.


	4. Goodbye

As she heard that, her heart started to break. She couldn't believe it. She could lose him, forever.

-Was that all? Lucy asked.

-Yes that was all, Conny said.

-Then I'll go back to Emmet.

She walked into the room. He was just lying there. She sat down at the chair. She stroke her hand through his hair. She couldn't believe it. He could die in a few days. And there would be nothing she could do to stop it. Then she saw that he opened his eyes. His skin was super pale now. And the rings under his eyes were super visible.

-Hi Lucy, Emmet said.

-Hi Emmet, she said back.

-How are you feeling? She asked.

-Not better… in fact I feel worse than before, Emmet answered. But when I see you… I always get happier…

He took her hand. She felt the warmth of his heart. Even tho he couldn't get better his heart, was always full of love. For her and his friends. And she felt it all the time when he was around. He closed his eyes and started to sleep again.

* * *

A few days had passed now but the day had finally come. Lucy woke up and looked over to Emmet.

-Wakey wakey, she said to him. He opened his eyes, but they were not the same dark green eyes that she used to know. These ones were more paler. She looked over to the machine that checked his pulse, it was almost down. A panic struck her when she saw that. Tears started to form in her eyes.

-Lucy… Emmet said.

-Yes Emmet, she answered. She looked him right in the eye. He saw that tears started to ran down her cheeks.

-Please… don't cry… he said.

Right at that moment Conny came in and saw the machines. Suddenly he called a nurse and said that they needed a defibrillator. A few seconds after that got to Emmet and asked him how he felt. And Emmet answered: Nothing… He started to drift away to the afterlife.

* * *

Unikitty and Benny was walking in the corridor to Emmet's room. They always made a visit to check how their friend felt. But suddenly they saw something that got them worried. A nurse was running to Emmets room with a defibrillator. And then they started to run towards his room. Lucy sat on a chair beside the bed. She was crying. And that could only mean one thing. The day had come. They didn't want to interrupt so they stayed outside the room.

* * *

Conny and the nurse told Lucy to backup.

-Clear! Conny screamed. And then an electronic pulse stuck him. They did two times. After the second try said them: We' sorry. There is nothing else we can do. We will go out now so you can say goodbye one last time.

-This can't be happening! She thought to herself. She took his hand once more. If not the last time.

-Please don't cry for me… Emmet said with a very low voice.

-Why shouldn't I?! She screamed. The love of my life is going to die and there is nothing I can do to stop it! I couldn't even help you!

-You helped, Emmet said. You made me happy everyday and you made me smile. I love you and you are the reason that I have been fighting death. She cried more than before. He smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

-See you later alligator, Emmet said before he closed his eyes one last time.

-After awhile crocodile, she said. She heard a loud beep. Then she kissed him of the forehead.

* * *

Autors note

A long chapter, a super long chapter! And don't worry this story will continue! And again not english speaking so don't judge my grammar!


	5. Metalbeard

She started to sob. She had never felt such pain in her entire life. She had just watched the love of her life dying in front of her eyes. She walked out of the room and saw that Unikitty and Benny sat out side. They ran up to her.

-What happened?! Both of them said.

-He… is…. gone…. Lucy answered.

When they heard that they also started to cry. All of them walked out of the hospital crying. They shared a last hug and then they separated. Unikitty and Benny went to cloud cuckoo land and Lucy went back to the apartment. On the way back to cloud cuckoo land Unikitty and Benny ran into Metalbeard. Metalbeard asked how Emmet was and they told him that he was gone. Metalbeard was shocked over the news. But he didn't cry. But he looked sad in the eyes. And he asked them if he could give them a ride back to cloud cuckoo land. It was a very long way there and it would take a few hours to get back.

* * *

Authors note

Hello! Again... Yes this chapter is a little bit shorter than the other but... it's a new chapter! And again not English speaking so don't judge my grammar.


	6. Batman

Lucy was walking back to the apartment. When she was walking she saw so many places where she and Emmet had been together. And she saw it like it was a movie. Every single memory flashed before her eyes. And it didn't help that she was crying the whole time.

-Hey Wyldstyle! A very dark voice shouted.

-Batman you know that I don't like to be called that! She shouted right at him.

-Whoa, are you okay? Batman asked. And how is Emmet?

She looked him in the eyes and he understood what had happened. He went in for a hug. And she just turned it back. Even though she didn't want to.

-It's going to be okay, I promise. He said. They stopped hugging and then she started to walk again. The apartment wasn't that far away from where she had met Batman. She walked up those stairs and when she got into the apartment. She went right to the bedroom and laid herself on the bed and started to sob uncontrollably. Her whole world had fallen apart. She just wanted everything to be a nightmare. A big nightmare. She wanted to wake up, seeing him again and hear his voice again. She closed her eyes to try to wake up but it didn't work. Then she pinched herself. It didn't work this time either. She was trapped in this reality, a big, sad, horrifying reality without her loved one.

* * *

Authors note.

A new chapter and yes this one is also short... don't judge me! And just so you know, I DO NOT ship Batman and Lucy! Batman ever says that in the Lego batman movie. Yes he literally says: I don't do ships, as in relationships. And again not English speaking so don't judge my grammar.


	7. Memories

She had been crying for 1 hour now. No more tears could come out from her eyes. She got up from the bed and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She made a sandwich with ham and cheese. When she was eating, her phone started to buzz. She picked it up. It was a lot of news about that Emmet had passed away. And although she couldn't cry earlier, she could cry now. The tears came again. She looked at the wall. A lot of pictures was on the wall. Pictures of her and Emmet. She took one of them down. She looked at it and remembered the day that the picture was taken.

* * *

It was from their first date. Emmet had booked a table at a restaurant and when they where finished at the restaurant they went to the beach and watched the sunset together. A beautiful memory. That she would never forget. She smiled.

And then she took down another picture. It was from their first Christmas together. Everyone was in cloud cuckoo land and the day had started with a big snowball war. All of the master builders that where there was involved. And after that they all had a gingerbread house competition. The team that could make the most outstanding gingerbread house won. Unikitty's team won,it was Unikitty, Benny, Wonder Woman, the green ninja(Lloyd) and Milhouse. They only won because they used so much more colors that everyone else. And it was also a gingerbread house that looked like the dog with everyone on top.

Then it was food time. Everyone sat at the big table laughing, eating and drinking. And after everyone had eaten up, it was time to go to the Christmas tree and handle out the presents. Emmet gave Lucy a necklace with a heart shaped locket on it with their names on it. And Lucy had given him a knitted scarf where it stood Emmet + Lucy= Forever.

Lucy was crying again but now it was a mix of happy tears and sad tears. No matter how much she missed him, she would always had memories of him. And every single memory was wonderful.

* * *

Autors note

Hello again. New chapter! Yay! This chapter is very sweet now that I think about it. But sweet chapters are the best... right? Again not English speaking so don't judge my grammar, please.


	8. The funeral

A few weeks passed. But now the day had come. She put on a simple black hoodie. The sky was cloudy and there was a big chance that it would rain. She looked out of the window. Nothing about this day was good. The day for his funeral had come. She wasn't going to wear her signature hoodie. She never wore it after he died. It was too much for her to handle. She walked out of the apartment and locked it. She went down all the stairs and started to walk to the place where the funeral would take place. The whole city was quiet. Not even the street cats were making sounds. A few minutes later and she was at the graveyard now. It was on the outskirts of the city, beside a big oak. Benny said Unikitty was already there when she got there.

-Hello Lucy, Benny said. His helmet was of. That was unusual. But she saw his hair for the first time in years. It was ginger. But then she saw something very unusual. Unikitty was wearing a black long dress and a pair of black long sleeved gloves. She did also wear her royal tiara, she only wore it when it was some kind of ceremony. Like when cloud cuckoo land was rebuilt. And her hair was let down. She stood beside them. Then Batman and Metalbeard came. They were also sad but they didn't show it as much as Lucy, Benny and Unikitty did. But Batman didn't wear his signature bat suit, he was wearing a black suit, a white shirt and he had a black tie. He still wore his mask tho, even tho everyone knew who he was.

* * *

Half an hour later and all of the master builders had come to the funeral. Even Vitruvius had come.

Vitruvius took the stage and started the funeral.

-Fellow master builders, he started. We are gathered here today to remember the lost of a very brave man, Emmet Brickowski. He was a very good man, he had a kind heart. He was the one that saved us all. The prophecy said that the special was going to save us and even tho I made up the prophecy, I can truly say that he was the Special. He was a man that nobody could replace. He was my student for a short time, but he was a very good student. He will always be in our hearts. Rest In Peace Emmet.

Then Vitruvius faded away. His time on earth was limited now when he was a ghost. Now Lucy took the stage.

-Emmet was a wonderful person, he was kind, sweet, a little bit chubby and probably one of the best persons that I have met. And even if the times were dark, he was always filled with hope. He sacrificed himself for us. He wouldn't want anyone to suffer because of him. He will be forever missed and I will forever remember him.

1 hour and 15 minutes later and every one had said something and was probably on their way home. Lucy was the only one who stayed. A last goodbye was always hard. Tears was starting to form. She sat down, the ground was kind of soft but not to hard. It started to rain. But she didn't care. She took one last breath then she presented an orange rose and but it on the grave. She kissed the tombstone and then she left.

* * *

Authors note.

Hello! And before you say anything yes Unikitty has a royal tiara. I mean... she is a princess for god sake! And again not English speaking so don't judge my grammar.(I think you are tired of seeing this in every single Authors note)


	9. A message and a basket

Lucy was walking home in the rain. She felt nothing but sorrow. Her entire world had crashed. She wanted to bury herself beside his grave so that they would be together again, but Emmet wouldn't want her to do that. No one would. She decided to take another way to the apartment. She jumped up on a building and started to do parkour on the rooftop. But when she was at the highest building. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She stared right into the sky. It was still raining. She breathed heavily, then a tear started to form in her eye again.

-How am I going to do this without him? She asked herself. I miss him too much… but I can't do anything about it. He is gone and I'm still here.

She looked down from the sky and started to run to the apartment building. She jumped from building to building. But when she landed on the building, a wave of guilt washed over her. She was finally was on the apartment building. A new wave of guilt washed over, this one bigger than the ones that came before. When she finally stood outside the door to the apartment, she saw that someone had left a basket there. There was no one else there to pick it up so she took it in. First of all she changed her clothes so that she wouldn't get a cold. Then she looked inside the basket. In the basket there was a note, chocolate, ice cream and marshmallows. The ice cream hadn't melt so the basket must have been put there not so long ago. She put the ice cream in the freezer and took out the note. It said:

Dear sister. Here are some sweets to you so that you can be a little bit happier. I know that you are sad now and that you are broken. But I am always here if you want to talk. Sinceriously yours, your older brother Jack.

She smiled when she read the note, the rest of her family was actually thinking of her. Her parents were always complaining that she didn't get together with some that they had chosen for her. But just the fact that someone in her family did care for her was amazing.

Then her phone started to buzz. She got a message. And when she looked at it, she froze. It said: Don't worry I am always by your side. And it was Emmet who had sent it.

Authors note.

Hello! A new chapter! And again not English speaking so don't judge my grammar. (You are probably really tired of seeing this now)


	10. The ghost

She was in shock. Her boyfriend had sent her a message from the other side. She had seen ghost, met superheroes and fought robots with a giant hammer. But something like this had never happened before. It scared her. She didn't know what to do. Then he sent a new message: Don't cry, you will see me soon. The atmosphere around her became creepy. The windows flew open, and all the lights went of. She screamed.

-Please! Don't scream! A familiar voice said. She looked over to the mirror. He was there. A ghost of Emmet was in the mirror. She just looked at him. She was shocked. She walked up to the mirror. She put a hand on the mirror, he did the same. She felt something that she hadn't felt for months. Love, happiness and warmth. Then Emmet started to fade away from the mirror.

-No! Wait! What is happening?! She screamed in confusion. Stay with me! She started crying.

-I can't stay here forever, Emmet answered calmly. I must return to the ghost realm.

-Please… don't leave me again, she said while crying so much that it looked like a flood. I… need you...come back to me!

-Don't worry, we'll be together soon, he said before he faded away.

-No Emmet come back! She screamed. Then the mirror started to crack.

-Emmet…? She asked softly. Then the mirror shattered into 1 million pieces.

-No… she said while her tears ran down her cheeks.

* * *

Authors note

Hello! So I have something to say, some people think that I am going to ship Lucy and Batman. I AM NOT GOING TO DO THAT! This is an EmmetStyle fic. It's not about Batman and Lucy. That hug that they did was just a friendly hug. It wasn't a romantic hug for gods sake! So sorry if you thought that I was going to ship them, I don't ship them. And thats that! And again not English speaking so don't judge my grammar.


	11. Unikitty and Benny

She was still in shock. She couldn't just believe it. The person that she loved more than anything had just appeared in front of her.

"Don't worry ,we'll be together soon" that sentence just came to her mind.

-What could it mean? She thought to herself. She picked up her phone and called Benny. She had to tell somebody. She called the number.

-Hello!

A very happy and light voice said. She knew that wasn't Benny.

-Hi Kitty, Lucy answered.

-Oh, hi Lucy! How is it?

-Well something very creepy just happened. And I need to talk to both of you… can you come over?

-Sure!

-Thanks Kitty! Bye!

She put down the and Benny came 5 minutes after the call ended.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Lucy opened the door.

-Hi guys, Lucy said.

-Hello, Benny answered. So what happened?

-Well… I was here when it happened. I had just come back from the funeral, and my brother had...

-Wait! Benny interrupted. Do you have a brother?

-You do remember Jack don't you?

-Oh! Now I remember, now go on with the story.

-As I said, my brother had put a basket outside the door with ice cream, chocolate and marshmallows. Then I went to put the ice cream in the freezer, suddenly my phone started buzzing. I got a message from Emmet…

Both Unikitty and Benny just started at her when she said that.

-Then the windows flew open, the lights went off and he appeared in the bathroom mirror. He was in the mirror a few minutes but then it shattered into a million pieces. But he did say something very interesting before he left: Don't worry, we'll be together soon.

-Are you sure that he was here? Unikitty said. Can we see the mirror?

-Sure, go ahead.

Unikitty walked into the bathroom and she saw the mirror. Or at least parts of it. It was totally broken and the pieces was all over the bathroom floor.

-Oh shit! You weren't kidding! There's glass all over the floor!

-What did I tell you… Lucy Said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

-You know what? Benny said. He sounded like he had an idea. We all know that what you are going through is hard. But I think that it's a good idea that you take a vacation…

-A vacation? She asked. Where do you think I would go?! I have no money and I can't go on a vacation without him! Not yet at least…

-We'll you could go to cloud cuckoo land, Unikitty said. It's so much calmer now since the war ended.

-So what do you say? Benny asked.

-I… I don't know… Lucy said. I don't think that I am ready to go on a vacation now. I'm sorry but not now.

Both Unikitty and Benny nodded. They understood her decision.

-Well the offer is still up, Unikitty said while they was walking towards the door. Just send a message when you are ready, ok?

-Sure!

They left the apartment. Lucy took a broom and started to clean up in the bathroom. Glass splitter wasn't easy to get rid off.

* * *

Authors note

Hello! I haven't updated this story in a while and I'm sorry. But here's the new chapter! And again not English speaking so don't judge my grammar. Please...


	12. A step

Trigger warning! This chapter does have some heavy stuff in it. And if you are dealing with these kind of problems then talk to someone!

* * *

A few days went by. Lucy was always thinking of what he said in the mirror.

"Don't worry, we'll be together soon" those six words was all that she could think about. She thought of them night and day. She thought of him night and day. The thought just wouldn't go away.

It was 6 o'clock and she was sitting in the living room. The sun was almost down and the cold autumn rain was falling outside the windows. A cold day in November. It had almost been half a year since he died. She was lying on the couch, listening to some music. She had been doing that for the entire day. Just lying down and listening to music. She looked at the clock. It was 12:39 Pm. Then she realized that she hadn't eaten anything. So she walked to the fridge and took out some pan pizza. It wasn't really tasty but she just wanted to eat something.

The day was going so slow. It felt like forever until she could go back to bed and sleep. Sleep was one of the few things that she actually enjoyed at the moment. It was nice and sometimes she would dream of her and Emmet together again. But then the night was suddenly over and she had to get out of bed. She did always look over to his side of the bed when she woke up to see if the never ending nightmare was over. But it would always give her the same answer. No. Every single day was painful. Waves of anxiety and guilt washed over her every single second.

* * *

Day after day went by. It was a never ending cycle. Then one day she decided to take a run on the city rooftops. She jumped and jumped. Rooftop to rooftop.

Benny and Unikitty was walking down the street to see Lucy and check how she was. But then they saw a shadow. They looked up and saw her. Running. And jumping. They decided to follow her.

She was running really fast.

-Just a few rooftops left until I get to my goal, she thought to herself while she was jumping and running.

-Why is that girl so damn fast? Benny asked with an annoyed voice.

-I don't know! Unikitty answered.

Then they saw that she stopped. At one of the highest rooftops in the city. They looked up. The sight was heartbreaking.

She took a step closer to the edge. Thoughts ran through her mind. The pain was too much for her to handle. She stepped closer every single second.

Now she was standing on the edge. Looking out on the world. Tears ran down her cheek. She closed her eyes. And took one step outside the edge.

Benny and Unikitty was at her rooftop when she did it. They ran to get her but she was falling to fast. Then Unikitty transformed into her cat form and started to jump down the stairs that was on the side of the building, and Benny turned on his jet pack and started to fly down. Maybe they could save her.

They landed on the ground but it was too late. They saw her body. A bloody corpse. They looked at it in shock. Tears forming in their eyes. Benny dropped to his knees. Kitty walked over to her and tried to wake her up. But it was so too late. The Lucy that they knew wasn't there with them anymore.

* * *

Authors note

So yeah... I don't know if my imagination is dark or if I am messed up in the head. Either way, I am back with a new chapter and NO! This is not the last chapter! And as always not English speaking so don't judge my grammar.


	13. A happy ending

Lucy opened her eyes and the only thing she could see was whiteness. That was the only thing that surrounded. She looked down, her jacket with the pink and blue stripes was back but the black cotton that made up the hoodie was white instead. Every single black colored clothing was replaced with white clothing. She took up her hand and took a hairline and checked if it had also turned white. It hadn't. She was happy about that.

-Where am I? She thought confused.

Suddenly all around her outlines of people began to form. Then after a few minutes she was in a white room that was full of souls. It was kind of creepy. She started to walk around. Trying to see if there was anyone that she knew.

She walked around a few minutes until she saw something familiar. A staff, with a green stone on it. She started to walk towards it. And then she saw Vitruvius. He turned around and saw her. His old student. She walked to him and hugged him. (NOT ROMANTIC!) His beard was longer and his eyes was fixed. He could see. They started to talk about all that had happened. She told him about the states of the realms and Bricksburg.

They just continued to talk until Vitruvius said.

-Lucy, you know what you should do?

-No.. she answered confused.

-Look behind you.

She turned around. And her heart stopped. He was standing right over there. His blue shirt had been replaced with a white shirt. They just stared at each other. She started to see that tears started to form in his. Then he smiled at her and she smiled back at him. She started to run towards him, and she threw herself in his arms. He catches her and hugged her tight. Tears was running down both of their cheeks. He set her down on the ground. They just stared into each other's eyes. Then she pulled him down for a kiss. And he just flew with and returned the kiss. They kissed for a few minutes and after that they just hugged.

Then they felt something and saw something weird. They felt warmth and power and they saw a glow that glew from their chests. They looked over to Vitruvius.

-True love can overcome anything, even death. He said with a secure tone in his voice. You can either stay here as ghost or go back to the real world and live again.

Lucy and Emmet looked at each other.

-Do you want to go back? Emmet asked.

-It doesn't matter, she answered. As long as I am with you.

He held her hand and the weird feeling and glow grew stronger. They closed their eyes. Vitruvius just stood there and winked them goodbye.

-Geet from me! He screamed right before they disappeared into the glow.

* * *

Unikitty and Benny was standing in the alley. Crying over that Lucy had died. Then they heard a weird sound. Then looked up and a weird glow started to form right over Lucy's body. Then the body disappeared into the glow and they saw that two people was coming out from that weird glow. They shielded their eyes from the bright light. After a few seconds the glow became so much softer and they started to open their eyes again. And they saw something unbelievable. Both Emmet and Lucy stood in front of them. They just gasped. They couldn't believe it, they had risen from the dead. Both of them. Unikitty who still was in her cat form jumped at them and gave them a hug. Then Benny joined the group hug. They all stood there and had a big group hug.

The time was 19:30. They had just eaten dinner. That was one of Lucy's first real dinners in like half a year. She stood in the kitchen and waited until the popcorn was ready. The microwave started to beep which indicated that the popcorn was ready. She took out a bowl opened the bag and filled the bowl. She took the bowl and walked over to the couch where Emmet had already set up the movie and blanket. She placed the bowl on the couch table and snuggled up in the blanket. He started the movie. It was Star Wars Rogue One. He laid his arm around her and pulled her closer. This was the perfect way to end the never ending nightmare of her loneliness. Him. And she wouldn't trade him for anybody else and she knew that he felt the same way about her.

* * *

Authors note

So yeah. This was the last chapter. It has been an amazing time writing this story and thanks so much for the reviews. And I knew that I took a big break from writing but here's the last chapter of a lost Love. And again not English speaking so don't judge my grammar.


End file.
